Heart of Light
by Kira-Urameshi
Summary: So this is my first fic and i'm getting use to uploading on this sight so help me if you have suggestions. 6th year, OotP Spoilers, SnapeOC, Lots of fun, fighting, adventure, and Harry?surprise


Heart of Light by: Kira Urameshi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or their world that's all J.K. Rowling doing. I do own my OC Taibhse Karasu and any others that might pop up like the mention of her father Lord Fuil or sister Anam.  
  
By the way it's a strong possibility there will be Yaoi so run away if you don't like it. Now to the story! The rating may also change over chapters I'll try to be a good girl and keep it the rating updating.  
  
Prologue  
  
'It's all my fault', Harry thought to himself again. 'Sirius died because of me and my friends are constantly endanger because of me. It'll probably be better if I died. No one will have to worry about me. Not Lupin, Tonks, Moody, and certainly not Dumbledore.'  
  
Harry looked down at the calm dark water. His grief and guilt consumed him and blinded him to all else.  
  
'My whole life has been a torment by itself. My family hates me. I nearly died every year for about 5 years. I have been surrounded by death for too long. Why me! Why must always be me!'  
  
"Sirius", Harry whispered before he started to pitch himself forward over the edge of the bridge.  
  
'Damn them', the young women thought to herself 'I told them specifically that if that got into anymore fights that I would take away their privileges, and what do they do? They get into a fight with the headmaster's son.'  
  
Taibhse Karasu once again wonder why she put up with the twins.  
  
'Oh that's right because no one else will. Although, despite their mischief I do love them like my own. Then again I did adopt them so they are my own. Perhaps it's a possibility that I shouldn't have taught them how to punch properly.' Tai smirks at the thought ' a few dislocated thumbs would have done them good.'  
  
Tai looks down at her watch. It blinks 10:43. 'Damn, I'm going to be late. I better call Moya and tell her I'll be late.'  
  
Tai starts pulling out cell phone when something catches her eye. 'What the hell!!'  
  
'What the hell!' Harry thought as strong arms wrapped him around the waist and lifted him over the edge of the bridge and on the ground.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing, you little idiot!", an angry female voice screamed in his ear. Harry turned around with every intention to tell the women to mind her own business when he was smacked over the head with a paper fan.  
  
"Look I don't care what you been through but suicide is a cowards way out, and you better not tell me you're a coward. I will beat you into the new year!"  
  
Harry looked up at his savior/harasser it gaped in amazement. The most beautiful girl, no women stood in front of him holding a giant paper fan. She couldn't have been over an inch of 5ft. Tiny yet I was slightly afraid of her she held herself with arrogance and like she knew nothing could hurt her. Her long black hair with scarlet streaks fell to her waist like a silken curtain. Her alabaster skin glowed in the dark showing of the sharp cheekbones of her face, her soft generous mouth, and her elegant nose.  
  
'Odd though, why would she be wearing sunglasses at night', Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Well, what do you have to say for yourself", she asked him.  
  
"Does it matter? Nothing matters. There is only death for me in this world", he told her truthfully.  
  
Something changed in her posture. "You can change your fate. You can always change your fate," she told him quietly.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea!", she said to him," you look like you haven't had a decent meal in a while, so how bout I take you to a diner I know, my treat."  
  
"I don't now," he said to her quietly. 'She could be a deatheater' he thought,' but then again a deatheater would have just let me die.'  
  
"Oh come on I'm not going to hurt you. Scouts honor!" She swears with a hand over her heart."  
  
Harry made his decision, "Ok!"  
  
Little did he know that that one decision will change his life in more ways than he could ever dream. 


End file.
